RWBY Gaiden: The Duty of Saviors
by BlazeCore
Summary: One day is enough to cause several disasters on the world of Remnant. But these disasters are stopped from causing further destruction with the appearance of Saviors. Those unsung heroes disappeared as quickly as they appeared, but they will one day return. They will return to protect this devastated world from the villains who caused these disasters and will cause them again. R&R
1. Prologue

**RWBY Gaiden (Side Story):**

 **The Duty of Saviors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I do own the original characters that appear in this fanfic unless said otherwise.**

* * *

Prologue: The fall of Mountain Glenn

"Father…" muttered a young boy with crimson hair under a piece of rubble as he watched a man fend off a group of monstrous wolves covered in darkness. He hacked apart the monsters with a medium-sized axe weapon while defending his son.

No one expected a meteor to land in the new settlement of Mountain Glenn, causing enough devastation that left the city's defenders and defenses disabled. The negativity born from the sudden destruction caused the Grimm, the mortal enemies of humanity, to attack the devastated settlement. The downturn situation changed what should had been a peaceful day in life into a fight for life. Every able or at least alive hunter fended off and fought the several Grimm with their personal weapons in order to protect friends, loved ones, and others who cannot protect themselves.

The situation for the man and his buried son was not getting any better with the man slowly weakening from fighting off the monsters of darkness. He managed to cut down what appeared to be the last of the wave of monsters. The man knelt down in exhaustion before looking towards his son in worry.

"Rowan!" shouted the father in worry as he got up and rushed to his son's side. He looked over the object before attempting to lift it. The first time he tried to lift the heavy piece of debris it would not budge. The man let go before trying again. "Come on! Move you stupid piece of-"

"Father…Are we going to die?" asked the young boy named Rowan as he looked at his father with hopeless eyes.

"Don't say that *Grunt* …son! We're getting out of this! Together! I won't lose you like how I lost your mother! That…IS…A…PROMISE WORTH KEEPING! I won't stop until I get you out and into safety!" shouted the man as he tried to lift the stone despite his exhausted state.

"Father…" muttered the red-haired boy as he watched his father continue to struggle in his attempt to raise the slab of stone. Then a growl was heard grabbing the attention of the boy and he saw a Beowolf approaching them. The werewolf of darkness howled before charging forward to kill its prey. "Father, it's coming!"

The man ignored him as he continued to struggle and try to lift the piece of rubble. When the Beowolf came within striking distance of the father, it suddenly was sent flying to the side by a kick. The father and son looked to see their savior and it was a man in an odd set of crimson and black armor. The armor was a red and silver chest plate, armored silver greaves, and silver gauntlets with red gloves. The helmet of the armor looked a bit peculiar with a red metal horn attached to the mask plate. He turned towards the two before walking forward and take a position next to the father. The armored man craned his head to the father who understood what he planned to do.

"On the count of three, all right?" asked the father. The armored man nodded before placing his hands in some spaces to lift the slab of stone. "One… Two…THREE!" announced the father as he lifted the piece of heavy rubble with the mysterious man. "Okay, Rowan. Crawl out of there!"

The boy complied and crawled out from under the rubble until his feet were cleared of under the stone's position. The father and the mysterious warrior dropped the piece of stone, and the father embraced his son in relief that he was safe. The armored man knelt down as he pulled off what appeared to be a metal red beetle off of his belt before it sprouted wings and flew off. The armor disintegrated to reveal the man's true form. He had crimson red hair, a few scars on his face and arms, and wore a black scarf with a white shirt and a pair of cargo pants. What was surprising was that the man was glowing. He smiled peacefully and took off a silver belt that was wrapped around his waist.

"Here, take this and never let go of it." The man stated as he presented the belt to the boy. He turned his head to the father with a smile. "Take care of your son, sir. And teach him everything you know."

"Huh? Why?"

"...Because he is chosen to fight the hidden conflicts of the future. A destiny that is his and of many others." The glow on the man was slowly becoming brighter and he looked at his hand slowly be consumed by the glow. "My time is almost up, so I leave one last message. Beware of the woman with burning amber eyes, and an organization known as ZECT."

"Wha-What do you mean?" asked the father. Then the mysterious redheaded man silently smiled as he glowed brighter before the light consumed his entire being and he disappeared. "WAIT!" The father reached out to the vanishing man before he vanished. Then the he lifted his son up and carried him out of danger. "A woman with burning amber eyes and ZECT…"

* * *

( **Next Level** – Ohmi Tomoe)

(Instrumental)

Several insect wings formed over the screen before being shot in sync with the beat of the music. Then a set of silver armor was shown at different angles from the legs to the gauntlets.

With a quick slash, the wings are shattered apart and shows a young teen with red hair wearing a high collared shirt with metal plates and he wields a medium sized ax-gun hybrid.

Several insectoid monsters are then slammed into a wall at an incredible speed with a red horned armored warrior skidding to a stop. This armor was slimmer compared to the savior's armor but still just about the same set. The warrior jumps out of the screen before riding his personal motorcycle which is painted red and black while passing a girl with a red hood as a trail of rose petals flew out of her cape.

The title card ( **RWBY Gaiden: The Duty of Saviors** ) appears for a moment before disintegrating into the wind.

/ **Himi Ga Negua Koto Nara** / – / **If you wish for it,** /

The armored motorcyclist drives into a parking lot that also appears to be a helipad.

/ **Subete Ga Genjitsu Ni Naru Darou** / – / **then all of it will probably come true…** /

Then he is replaced by the redhead young man, a young teen girl with short platinum white hair wearing a yellow traffic vest, a young man with purple-highlighted hair wearing a black leather jacket, and a girl with navy blue hair wearing a white tank top with a spade. They walk in different directions without looking at each other. Then the redhead's face is seen close up revealing he has a determined look.

/ **Erabanishi Mono Naraba** / – / **as long as you are the chosen one.** /

Then the girl with platinum white hair is shown with an emotionless look as she walks forward. Next the male with the leather jacket gave a stoic look as he walked forward with his eyes up. Finally, the girl with blue hair walked with a carefree tone with her arms behind her head. Then a scene showing a meteor crashing into a part of a city that is known as Mountain Glen.

/ **Bousou Wo Hajimeteru** / – / **Things are starting to go out of control,** /

A scene shifts in to show several more insectoid beings with a couple of mechanical robots that had screens of people's faces in front of where their heads are. Then the scene shifts to show several people with the same face walking about their normal lives.

/ **Sekai Wo Moto Ni Modosu Ni Wa Mahou** / – / **But to return the world to normal…** /

Then a motorcyclist appears riding on the same motorcycle as the red motif warrior. Suddenly, the motorcycle stops midway and the same redhead walks forward toward the camera. As he walked, a trail of after images forms with each step he takes. In the background, the motorcyclist is moving backwards as if he is rewinding in time.

/ **Jikan Ga Nai** / – / **There's no time!** /

Then a silver sports car is seen driven through the streets with the same motorcyclist following it. The motorcyclist drives in front of the car as they continue to travel before being followed by two more motorcyclists who rode a dark-blue and black travel motorcycle and the other rode a silver and blue dirt bike.

/ **Moving Fast Kokoro No Tokei Hashirase** / – / **Moving fast, make the clock of the heart speed up!** /

The white-haired girl is seen again waking up laying on a medical bed with several machines attached to her body with some of her limbs replaced with machinery. Noticeably, there is a drawing of a fairy next to her right mechanical hand. The scene changes to the male with purple-tinted hair was jumping from tree to tree wielding a pair of drumsticks with large spherical heads. Next the blue-haired girl is standing in front of a burning building with a devastated look. Finally, the redhead is facing the armored warrior in bulkier armor, and then he takes a step forward with the warrior mirroring his action. The two pass each without colliding and now are back to back.

/ **Ashita No Sono Saki E** / – / **Go Past Tomorrow!** /

The screen shows the front of the redhead teen and the back of the armored warrior. The warrior is witnessing a young boy take a large step. Then the scene shifts to the front of the warrior and the back of the redhead with the teen seeing only a crater surrounded by abandoned buildings. The redhead as a young boy leans forward and reaches out while a female hand is seen reaching out to him. Then scene shifts to the young boy kneeling forward and grabbing the same silver belt the savior gave him. Then the scene shifts back to the two hands managing to grasp each other. Suddenly a view of a lever is pulled on a device attached to a person's waist. Next, a view of a right hand pushing a lever on a brace attached to a left wrist. Then an odd looking tuning fork is shown being tapped on a left wrist to create soundwaves and placed over a forehead. Finally, a scene of a right hand pulling a lever to turn open a spade symbol on a buckle.

/ **Himi No Tonari Tatakau Tabi** / – / **Every time I am next to you,** /

Armor parts suddenly launch off the person and then the camera shows the warrior in a slimmer form.

/ **Umarekawaru** / – / **I am reborn!** /

Then the horn of the helmet slowly attaches itself to the mask.

/ **Me Ni Mieru Speed Koeteku Motion** / – / **The motion is faster than the speed of the eyes!** /

Then a feminine soldier in silver armor with a tire attached to her fires an odd looking gun that sets off a chain reaction of explosions around the armored warrior. The red warrior did not appear affected by the explosions and ran forward with the explosions at a still form.

/ **Itai Jibun Igai Dare No Tsuyosa Shinjirareru** / – / **Whose strength beyond my own can I trust?** /

The white-haired girl gave a pained expression as she looked at her mechanical hand. Then male with purple-tinted hair landed with a heavy thud in exhaustion. Finally, the blue haired girl cries as she falls to her knees.

/ **Housoku No Vision Minogasu-na** / – / **Don't miss the light speed vision** /

Time suddenly slows down again as the red armored warrior punches and kicks down several insectoid beings along with the silver armored soldier who is cutting down several mechanical robots with a sword that had a steering wheel. During the slow motion, they are protecting several soldiers in white and black armors. Then the red armored warrior along with the silver armored soldier stand side-by-side. Standing behind to them, two more warriors in cobalt and purple armors stand still as the camera close ups on the masks of the red warrior and silver soldier.

/ **Tsuite-koreru Nara** / – / **…if you can't keep up!** /

The screen is enclosed by several insect wings as the song ends.

 **Authors's Note: This is just a prototype trailer of my second story, but don't expect more since I'll be more focused on the Symphogear story until I finished the first season. I need some form of idea of when this story takes place. It could take place before the incidents of the first episode or it could take place after and during the initiation or even Vytal tournament. And if any of you got a question of the opening's characters just PM me, but I will gladly announce that Kamen Rider Drive Riders will make an appearance except with different characters that replace the users. The reason for this is that I felt it would be an interesting challenge to see Kabuto fight Drive in a high speed battle. I mean, the closest canon high speed battle shown is between Mach and Faiz Axel form. I will gladly accept any help with making this story. Just PM me if you want to help provide some ideas on my story.**


	2. Trailer R

Trailer **R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider, neither the songs featured in this story. I do own the OCs that are featured in this story.**

(Metamorphosis – Blue Stahli (Life Theory Remix))

A redhead teen wearing a high-collared, armored shirt with black, plate-kneepad cargo pants walked forward in a devastated city with several deserted buildings and debris covering the area. As he walked, some shadow-like wolves stalked around him.

 **/I feel it right at the heart of me, and it grips me physically./**

When he arrived at a clearing, the redhead took notice of the several monsters surrounding him.

 **/Dragging so far below and it's a violent vertigo/**

Each wolf monster slowly moved forward to their prey as if expecting an easy meal. Then they pounced forward, intending on killing him quickly.

 **/Digging in like a parasite. Feeding off what I keep inside./**

During the moment of the pouncing, time stopped for the teen and he noticed a man in red armor standing on top of a pole looking down at the teen. The man's helmet was similar to a rhinoceros beetle head.

 **/Manifest when I'm throwing trust. To the cold and the nebulous./**

The man pointed toward the sky before disappearing into a white light. The same light shined upon the teen as he reached toward the sky. Then he slowly placed his outstretched hand over his chest.

 **/Something's changing, re-arranging me. Just beginning my own surgery./**

Time returned to normal and the wolves were close enough to kill the teen. In quick response, the teen dodged the first wolf's swipe and took out an ax. Using his weapon, he cleaved the wolves apart in a single swing.

 **/Something's changing, re-arranging me. Amputating, what I no longer need./**

Then he slowly took steps forward while changing his grip to the gun handle that connected the axe blade to the nozzle grip. He aimed the gun axe at his enemies before firing heavy recoil shots right into the wolves. Each shot tore apart the wolves from decapitation to blasting limbs off. Hearing a howl, the teen turned around and saw several wolves charging at him. The first wolf tried to bite him but he twirled around it before smashing his elbow into its jaw. Then he kicked another charging wolf into the sky. Jumping up with his ax at the ready, the redhead sliced the wolf vertically in two. The remains slowly disintegrated into ash. Landing, the teen aimed his ax's gun barrel and continued to fire well-aimed shots into his enemies.

 **/Now I'll cut away everything, and tear away everything./**

From his back, a shadow wolf appeared to bite its prey with a seemingly successful surprise attack. Before it could reach his head, the redhead swung the back of his fist into the wolf's face, sending it back and landing onto the ground. The wolf attempted to get up only to be put down with a quick shot in the head. The wolves continued to swarm the teen, putting him at a disadvantage due to their large numbers.

 **/Just beginning, my own surgery./**

Unfazed by the odds stacked against him, the teen raised his right hand to the sky as if willing something to come. Then a metal red beetle flew in from the sky, flying towards his hand. The male caught the beetle with ease and uttered a phrase.

"Henshin." Then the redhead slid the mechanical insect onto the buckle of his silver belt.

"HENSHIN!" echoed the red beetle as its eyes flashed upon being slotted into the buckle of the teen's belt.

 **/Now I'll cut away everything, and tear away everything./**

The belt generated several hexagons that slowly constructed a bulky, silver armor with a blue lens on the helmet. A hiss could be heard from the armor and a shockwave followed, sending the nearby wolves reeling back.

 **/Amputating, what I no longer need./**

Wielding his ax into battle, the transformed warrior charged in and cut down the several monsters before him. As he fought through the ranks of the monsters, an insectoid being slowly closed in on the battle. The being had a shell with a dark green color and its face had two skeletal hands covering its eyes. It had a five digit left hand and a massive claw that appeared to be its means of attack. Noticing the insectoid monster, the warrior placed his hand on the horn of the beetle.

 **/I cast off what it means to be. Ruled by the happening./**

Slowly, the warrior used his right hand to pull on the horn of the red beetle at an angle with electricity sparking from the metal insect, causing a hiss within the bulky armor as it slowly pulled apart.

"Cast off!"

The warrior pulled the horn all the way to the right, splitting the beetle open, with the energy appearing to overload from the action.

"CAST OFF!" repeated the mechanical beetle.

 **/Moving past the experience,/**

The armor shot off, hitting the several wolves from interrupting the transformation. The armor of the warrior became slimmer and a red horn slowly attached itself to the helmet.

"CHANGE: BEETLE!" announced the beetle.

 **/Never dwell on the evidence./**

The warrior wielded his ax in his left hand and pressed three legs on the mechanical beetle with his right thumb.

"1, 2, 3." The beetle responded to the button pressing.

Then the armored warrior pulled the horn of the beetle back into its original position.

"Rider Chop!" shouted the warrior as he pulled the horn to his right side, causing tachyon energy to generate from the mask horn.

"RIDER CHOP!" The beetle echoed back.

The energy flowed into the warrior's left arm and energized the ax blade with a blue lightning glow. He lifted the weapon forward and swung his ax horizontally, creating a massive wave of energy that cut through the remaining wolves in an instant. Standing relaxed, the armored warrior looked at the insectoid being that stumbled towards him.

 **/Breaking off of the identity/**

The monster growled with a chittering sound before it suddenly turned red, then its shell fell off. The monster took on a slimmer color with a majority color of white with black stripes covering its body. The monster had several insect legs on its shoulders and forearms. The mouth was circular with teeth in a circled pattern.

 **/I come and kill it when I contravene/**

The two adversaries clashed in order to overcome the other. The armored warrior swung his ax, making several hits on the transformed monster. The monster growled and fought back with its claw, but failed to hit when the warrior ducked and weaved through its swings.

 **/I'm dissolving all of this/**

The warrior grappled the insectoid monster and twirled his ax to change to his gun grip. Then he fired several shots into the monster's abdomen, making it wince in pain. The monster stumbled back before growling louder with an angered tone at how much trouble the Human was giving it.

 **/In the full metamorphosis/**

The monster entered a stance before becoming a blur, as if its speed had increased dramatically. The disappeared monster did not seemed to concern the warrior as he did not look around in panic.

 **/Something's changing, rearranging me. Just beginning, my own surgery./**

"Clock up." Calmly said the warrior as he slapped his hand on a button on his belt located at his left hip.

"CLOCK UP!" repeated the red beetle.

Time soon slowed to a standstill with the warrior preparing to fight the charging insectoid creature. He responded with a similar charge, running to defeat his opponent quickly before the speed boost of his armor deactivated. The two clashed with their fists raised and killing intent at a maximum level. The monster swiped with it claws, but still failed to injure its opponent. The warrior, in turn, blocked the swipes with his forearms before slashing each well-timed opening with his ax. The monster stumbled back in pain and frustration that it was still on the losing end of the battle. The warrior turned his back and pulled on the gun grip and barrel grip of his weapon. The action allowed him to unsheathe a blade that was connect to the barrel grip. Then he began to press the buttons on the red beetle again in order to finish the battle.

"1… 2… 3…" announced the robot insect.

"Rider stab!" shouted the warrior before performing the same action he made when he utilized the Rider Chop.

"RIDER STAB!" echoed the robot insect as Tachyon energy generated from the mask's horn once more.

 **/Now I'll cut away everything, and tear away everything./**

The energy traveled to the warrior's left arm as it energized the short blade with a blue glow. The monster quickly charged at the warrior's back, thinking he left himself open. When it arrived in range, the warrior countered and stabbed his blade into the ribs of the monster. The white insectoid being could only chitter at a low volume before slumping. Then it exploded due to the tachyon energy overloading its body.

Standing up straight with no more enemies in sight, the warrior took the beetle off of his belt, causing his transformation to deactivate. The redhead looked towards the sky as the sun rose with the metal beetle flying away. He pointed his index finger towards the rising sun as a flying vehicle flew towards his direction.

"Walking the path of heaven, the one who will rule everything, I…am…Kabuto." He stated as the vehicle slowly landed in front of him.

* * *

A portrait was seen with a group of four letters, R, G, L, A. The portrait with R slowly lit up to reveal the redhead with his ax in his left hand and the mechanical beetle in his right. He had a determined look in his eyes and his mouth had a neutral form. Behind him was the warrior in bulky armor.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is an official trailer of my side story to the RWBY main plot. But the main characters won't have any interaction with main cast until the Initiation Test. The Riders I've decided to involve in this plot will be Kamen Rider Kabuto, Drive, Blade, and possibly Faiz. I am hesitant to use Faiz because of complications of the story's elements. The cause and effect situation would be when a Roidmude or Worm kills its target, that same target might turn into an Orphnoch. A Roidmude could absorb its host's Orphnoch information to evolve further. But a Worm's reaction is unpredictable, it could attack the transformed host or ignore him or her. I need some time to think and help in making this story. Review and PM me if you have an idea on who could replace Faiz. I will still accept help so if any of you have interest, just PM me.**

 **Announcement: Thanks to _Raidentensho_ , I decided that a Hibiki OC will join the team of my Kamen Rider and RWBY Crossover fanfic. But the inclusion of this Rider made me rethink on the team's fighting style. I originally planned for the team to be a team of Kamen Riders with the power of incredible speed at their disposal. But with Hibiki being added to the team, I am now torn between adding the Blade OC or a Kiva OC. Blade would work because of the Rider's Mach card and the other abilities at the Rider's disposal. But Kiva has different abilities that may work well with Hibiki in terms of sound and finishers. So I decided to place a poll to decide who would be the fourth member. The voting will start soon so do me a favor as a fellow enthusiastic reader to vote for who do you think should be the fourth rider.**

 **Poll Results: After a couple of weeks of waiting, I am announcing that Blade will be joining this team. Giving thanks to the one (and only) voter who helped me decide.**


	3. Trailer G

Trailer **G**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider, neither the songs featured in this story. I do own the OCs that are featured in this story.**

(Fireflight – Unbreakable)

In the desert territory of the kingdom known as Vacuo, a hooded girl who wore a sand colored cloak sat on a chair in a shade while cooking a meal since it was time for lunch. But the sands of the kingdom were home to beasts that normal people would rather avoid. A rumble within the ground caused the cooking pan to shake, gaining the girl's attention. After standing up from her chair, she turned her head to see something moving within the sands. Moving towards her location was what appeared to be a fin made of bone.

/ _Instrumental_ /

The girl took off her hood and then shed off the cloak to free her movement. As she let her navy blue hair flutter in the wind that blew, her entire appearance could be seen. The girl had tanned skin and a pair of ruby eyes with her blue hair tied in a short ponytail. She wore a metal gauntlet on her left arm, a fingerless glove on her right hand, a tank top with a Spade that had a pair swords crossed on it, a pair of shorts, and a pair metal plated boots.

Then she took out a sword with scimitar edge and a Spade on its knuckle guard that was sheathed in a slot on a motorcycle parked near her chair. The girl let the weapon's tip stab into the ground, and she dragged the sword to confront the foe in front of her. The speeding bone fin was within twenty feet of the girl, then sand burst out from the ground. Out of the burst of sand appeared a massive shark that had a black hide with several skeletal parts covering its body from its head to its fins. The monster's target was the girl who stood there with her hair covering her eyes.

Unexpectedly, she made a smile before she swung her right leg up and kicked the flying shark in the jaw. The hit sent it flying backwards and the monster landed on its back. Out from other directions came out several more sharks, but the girl anticipated the ambush. She used her sword as a pivot and swung her right leg into another shark, before making a dropkick into a third shark. At the moment of the dropkick, her sword was pulled out of the ground and she used it to slice apart a final midair shark that was close to eating her.

 **/Where are the people that accused me?/**

 **/The ones who beat me down and bruised me/**

 **/They hide just out of sight/**

As the remains of the shark faded away into sand, the girl landed on the desert floor in a crouch. Then she stood up and checked her surroundings for the other monsters. Behind her, a shark burst out from sand and flew at the girl with its mouth wide open.

 **/Can't face me in the light/**

 **/They'll return but I'll be stronger/**

Then a quick swipe cleaved the shark in two, and its remains flew into the sand.

 **/God, I want to dream again/**

 **/Take me where I've never been/**

While the remains flew, the girl held a stance with both of her hands on the sword's hilt, arms outstretched showing she swung her sword, and there is a noticeable spark of lightning coming out from the blade's edge.

/ **I want to go there** /

/ **This time I'm not scared** /

The girl closed her eyes before ducking under the last shark's attempt at eating her whole. Swinging horizontally, the girl cleaved the third shark of darkness in two.

/ **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable** /

Then she made a second cut to make sure that the monster is entirely dead.

/ **No one can touch me** /

/ **Nothing can stop me** /

She stood up straight with her sword resting on her right shoulder as the dead shark turned to sand.

/ _Instrumental_ /

The blue haired girl then felt vibrations from within the sands with her eyes widening before she looked to the direction of where the vibrations were coming from. A moment later, the vibrations stopped, but the girl knew better about the danger she was in. Suddenly from out of the sands, there appeared a massive scorpion of darkness covered in bone-like shell armor.

/ **Sometimes it's hard to just keep going** /

The monster of darkness and death roared before diving forward to kill the girl. With quick reflexes, the navy blue haired girl jumped out of harm's way and landed a distance away from the scorpion.

/ **But faith is moving without knowing** /

/ **Can I trust what I can't see?** /

Despite the danger, the girl smiled and charged at the scorpion with her blade crackling with electricity. She dragged the sword's tip on the sand before ducking under the scorpion's bone claw.

/ **To reach my destiny** /

/ **I want to take control but I know better** /

Tilting her body to the left with her grip tight on her sword, the girl swung up and sliced through the joint of the scorpion.

 **/God, I want to dream again/**

 **/Take me where I've never been/**

The monster screeched in pain from the loss of its right appendage. Now attacking in fury, the scorpion used its stinger in an attempt to stab the girl.

/ **I want to go there** /

/ **This time I'm not scared** /

Responding with quick evasion, the girl dodged the scorpion's attacks before she cut the stinger off from the tail.

/ **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable** /

Jumping forward with her sword held high, the girl stabbed the blade into the monster's skull as it screeched in pain from the attack.

/ **No one can touch me** /

/ **Nothing can stop me** /

The scorpion shook its head in an attempt to throw the girl off it, but she head on. Then the girl smiled as lightning crackled from her sword once more and it conducted into the scorpion's head. The monster screeched loudly as it felt the millions of volts surge into its brain before going limp.

/Pause Song/

The girl took the sword out from the dead monster's head and waved it to clean any substance that may linger despite the monster dissipating. A rumble could be heard, causing the girl to turn around.

/Resume Song/

/ _Short Instrumental_ /

Bursting out from the sands, another scorpion came out and prepared to attack the girl with its stinger in an effort to avenge its comrade. Caught by surprise, the navy blue-haired girl blocked the stinger with her sword but she was flung backwards from the impact.

/ **Forget the fear it's just a crutch** /

/ **That tries to hold you back** /

/ **And turn your dreams to dust** /

Landing roughly from the attack, the girl slid for a few seconds before tumbling to her feet in a crouched position. Out from the sands, two more scorpions of darkness came out with their eyes on the girl as their prey. Despite the life-threatening crisis before her, the girl did not seem to lose hope. Only an image surfaced as she stabbed her sword into the sand and took a deep breath. An image of a knight in golden armor with a prominent Spade symbol on his chestplate. A knight who held his hand out to her in a midst of a fire that surged around them. At the moment she grabbed onto that hand, she returned to the real world and let her breath out.

 **/All you need to do is just…/**

"Well, no need to hold back now." The girl smiled as she took out an odd looking belt buckle along with a poker card that had a Hercules beetle with an Ace of Spade on its back. She slid the card into the buckle and placed it on her waist. A belt formed from the buckle and wrapped around her waist and the buckle pulsed with a blue glow. The girl slowly lifted her right arm with the index finger on her hand pointed up.

 **/Trust!/**

The scorpions took the chance to attack her seemingly defenseless stance.

"Draw!" shouted the girl before she withdrew her right hand and pulled on a lever located on the right side of the buckle.

"TURN UP!" announced the belt in a mechanical voice. The buckle generated a blue card with a beetle that grew in size until it was around the height of an average human. The summoned card projection crashed into the three massive scorpions, discombobulating them.

Grabbing her sword and running through the beetle card projection, the girl was encased in a set of armor with several prominent Spade symbols on it. The chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, and greaves were silver, a dark blue leather suit that covered the entire body, and a helmet with a mask that had similarities to a beetle with red compound eyes.

The Spade Knight held her sword upside down and opened a fan which contain a card in each flap. She took out two cards which were titled SLASH 2 and THUNDER 6 and slid them through a scanner installed in the hilt.

The sword responded by announcing the cards it had scanned. "SLASH, THUNDER. LIGHTNING SLASH!" The knight continued to run as the cards lit up and became projections that flew behind her. Then they infused into her, causing the knight's body to glow with power alongside her sword gaining a lightning edge.

 **/God, I want to dream again/**

 **/Take me where I've never been/**

One of the scorpions stood up and attacked the knight with both of its claws. But the knight jumped high above the monster, and she held her sword high. The scorpion's stinger attempted to stab her, but the Spade Knight swung her sword down first. She sliced not only the stinger in half, but also the scorpion with one massive wave of lightning.

/ **I want to go there** /

/ **This time I'm not scared** /

Landing after her attack, the knight stood up to face the scorpions that managed to get up from their dazes. The two simultaneously attacked the Spade Knight with their claws raised.

/ **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable** /

Smiling under her mask, the Knight jumped out of the way of the two attacks.

/ **No one can touch me** /

/ **Nothing can stop me** /

Landing on top of one, she slashed away on the monster's head before blocking the other scorpion's stinger with her sword. Taking another card out from the fan in her sword's hilt, this one was titled METAL 7. Sliding the card through the slot on her sword's hilt, the weapon announced in a mechanical voice. "METAL!" The card projection formed into a massive card before being absorbed into the knight's body. Her body turned into a chrome color, signifying the card's effect.

/ **God, I want to dream again** /

Standing still, the knight took the hit from the stinger, but the attack failed to do damage to her. Then she punched the stinger into the face of the attacking scorpion before jumping off the other scorpion.

/ **Take me where I've never been** /

The effects of the card dissipated returning the knight's armor colors to normal. Landing close to the massive scorpion that had its stinger stuck to its face, the Spade knight grabbed a claw with her arms and threw the monster onto its partner.

/ **I want to go there** /

The other scorpion was held in place due to the scorpion on top of it being unable to flip over.

/ **This time I'm not scared** /

/ **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable** /

The Spade knight drew her sword from her side and opened the fan to take out two more cards. The cards were titled KICK 5 and THUNDER 6.

 **/No one can touch me/**

"KICK, THUNDER." The sword announced as the armored knight scanned the cards. "LIGHTNING SONIC!"

Stabbing the sword into the sand as several card projections formed from the scanned cards, the Spade Knight prepared for an attack. The card projections were absorbed into her body and she flashed a bit, signifying that preparations were complete.

 **/Nothing can stop me!/**

Then she jumped into the sky as the wind guided her forward to hit her target.

"ORYAHHH!" shouted the knight as she kicked into the massive monsters of darkness. Piercing a hole through them, she landed in a crouch as the massive monsters went still from the life-ending wound. Then they slowly disintegrated into sand with the girl standing up.

After deactivating her transformation by pulling the lever of the buckle, the girl with navy blue hair stretched her arms out with a smile plastered on her face.

"That was a nice workout." Then a growl was made by her stomach followed by a timer bell. "And just in time for some lunch!" The girl walked towards the site of her temporary rest spot which was surprisingly unscathed.

* * *

The portraits with the four letters, R, G, L, A transitioned in. The second portrait with G slowly lit up to reveal the navy blue haired girl with her right hand resting on the pommel of her sword and her left hand holding a card that is an ace of Spade. She had smile on her face that showed a carefree, but thoughtful expression. Behind her stood the Spade Knight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the late update everyone, I had been busy with other stuff that may decide my future. And I highly recommend you listen to this song, it's a personal favorite of mines. Well this is trailer G and the second member of the Kamen Rider Team is Blade! I hope to get around the next Rider of the team! If you guys have any suggestions just PM me!**


	4. Trailer L

Trailer **L**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider, neither the songs featured in this story. I do own the OCs that are featured in this story.**

Jumping from tree to tree on a mountainous range, a figure flew through the air before landing on a tree branch that allowed him a view of the forest.

The male turned out to be a young man with purple tinted raven hair and he wore a sleeveless shirt with bead necklaces around his neck and left wrist, and a pair of pants tucked in leather boots. On his right should was a brand which appeared to be a Japanese kanji letter. Then he turned his head and noticed a black leather jacket that was hung from a tree branch. The male jumped from his position and flew towards the jacket, pulling it off the branch. After the small flight, he landed on the green grass ground and put on the leather jacket, shaking it a few times in order to comfortably wear it. Then the male grabbed a large instrument case laid on the side of a tree and placed its strap over his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was movement behind the male with purple-tinted hair followed by a pair of glaring red eyes. As if he felt the eyes staring at him, the teen turned his head to see behind him, but the pair of red eyes was no longer in sight. The male looked back to his previous direction and shrugged before walking forward.

(Core Pride (English Cover) – NateWantsToBattle)

/ _Instrumental_ /

Out from the woods, a large bear that had a dark far and bone-like armor pounced from the trees and prepared to maul the intruder in its territory. At the last moment, the male took his fist and swung it into the chin of the monstrous bear. Then he wrapped his arms around its head and threw it over his shoulder. The bear's back collided into a nearby tree before it fell onto its belly. Rustles could be heard around the male before several more bears came out from the forest brush, growling at the intruder.

The young man did not appear to be bothered by the surrounding bears that aimed at tearing him apart for entering their territory. "Well, now this is an interesting send-off party. Sorry Teddies, but this musician's got places to be." The male arrogantly quipped with a mock cool aura. In response, the shadow beasts growled in anger and instinct before one of them charged to kill the disturbance. The male jumped at a higher angle before he stepped his left foot on the charging bear's skull and gained a higher height. Then he landed on a tree branch in a crouch. "Feisty. Though I will miss playing with you guys. But I've got a schedule to keep, so let's make this quick." The male grinned with arrogance before he jumped into the air with his hand in an opening of the case. "Let's start off the lead with you, Trumpeter."

 **/Yea, Okay/**

 **/In life we always will do as we wish/**

The young man flew through the air while taking out a gun that was shaped similar to a trumpet except it did not have a horn head. He aimed his gun and fired a shot that pierced the head of one of the massive bears. The bear fell to the ground dead and it faded into several tree leaves. Then the male in the leather jacket landed in a clearing before firing a couple more shots at the bears that charged once more. While a couple of bears fell in the middle of their charges, one managed to get through the barrage of gunfire.

/ **In a black box in your head, is that bliss?** /

/ **You're crossing the line. Exceed your limit** /

/ **Let's go, take a step and I mean this minute** /

The male placed the trumpet gun into his case and used it to block the tackle the bear attempted. "Sheesh, not a fan of horn, huh? Then let me give you a taste of the strings!" The case opened once more at the vertical side and the male pulled out an oar-shaped guitar with a bladed edge at its larger end. The male shoved away the bear with his left shoulder and held the bladed instrument high. Then he dropped the case to hold the weaponized guitar with both of his hands and smashed it into the bear's head. The blow killed the bear, but the male decided to make sure it was truly dead by decapitating it. After making the swing, the male shouldered the guitar on his shoulder before turning around to see a couple more bears that growled upon finding the intruder.

"Nice, a full party. I guess I can spare some time for my departing performance." The male placed his case on a tree and took out a guitar pick from his jacket pocket. The male rested his left foot on a rock and prepared to play the bladed guitar. "Rock on."

/ **Life's a bitch and we all know that** /

/ **If it's easy then you're not trying** /

With a single prick, the guitar gave a massive blast of sound that shook the entire forest. With each guitar riff, the vibrations from the sounds hit all the bears similar to the impact of a massive truck. Another big strum of the strings and the bears were sent flying off their feet and into trees or a couple of large boulders. The impact from the hits sent the bears into an unconscious state or the afterlife. Meanwhile, the male finished his guitar solo with a powerslide and a few ending power chords. "YEAHHHH!"

/ **Now stop** /

(Pause Song)

"Heh, what a bunch of light-hearts. Can't take a typical power riff." The male mocked as he walked to his case to put away his guitar. At the moment of picking up the case and leaving, he felt a small quake before turning around to see a monster come out from under a large leaf pile with a screech of anger.

The monster turned out to be a massive spider with yellow tiger-like features. It stood on its spider legs and growled at the disturbance that woke from its sleep.

The male looked nonchalant and picked his nose until he looked at the screen and realized the view was on him. Quickly flicking the booger away, the male gave a mock look of wariness. "Oops, sorry to have woke you! And I guess you must be pissed that I took out your parents!" Then he smiled in eagerness and entered a battle stance. "But you are going to be worth the challenge!"

(Resume Song)

/ **Which way's the right way to turn?** /

/ **Just ignore it go wherever yea here we go** /

The male kicked the case expecting another weapon to come out. The case did open up and launched two clubs at him. The male expertly caught the two red clubs that had two large sphere heads. Upon closer inspection, the club heads had demon-like faces that appeared to be extremely fearsome. The male with purple-tinted hair twirled one of the clubs in his left hand and let it rest on his left shoulder. Then he pointed the other one in his right hand at the monster.

/ **There are things that we can't have** /

/ **Things that will all fade away** /

"Come on! I don't have all day!" shouted the male who arrogantly smirked after challenging the monster.

/ **Is there a reason that I must push my heart upon them? (Oh)** /

/ **You know I never tried to understand** /

The monster roared in response to the male's challenge and fired a stream of webbing from its mouth. The male's smirk did not leave him as he evaded the stream of sticky substance and landed on a branch. Then the monster roared once more and charged at the teen. The male did not seem afraid and swung the club in his right hand into the monster's head. The attack sent the monster off course and into a couple of trees.

/ **I force it all to go my way** /

"Not much for a baby. Did Mama and Papa forget to give you your vitamins?" Thinking he was in the clear, the male prepared to jump from the tree and hit the downed monster with his clubs until he noticed a strand of web stuck to his leg. "Ah-" Then he was dragged down. "CRAAAAPPPP!"

/ **I'm no better than those who put me down** /

The male was being dragged through the forest floor before he was thrown into a tree, and his body smashed right through splintering it. He landed dazed though he was dragged again and about to be thrown into another tree. Managing to act quickly, the male hit the heads of his clubs together and caused them to spark and set on fire. He used the fire to burn away the web stuck on his leg, but he was still thrown into another tree smashing it to splinters.

/ **When I can't keep dreams and life apart** /

As he fell to the ground, the male remembered a memory with an older man in a leather jacket with a white shirt and a pair of black pants and armored boots, who gave him advice as he trained. "Remember Lisera, even the most capable of Oni can still be killed in one fell swoop. So don't lose focus or you'll regret it." The tone was even but had a hint of care in them.

/ **You can't put out the fire in my heart** /

Back in reality, the male with purple-tinted hair was covered in leaves and some injuries, and he laid on the ground. "Scolding me from beyond the grave, Master? Seriously, you should just rest in the dirt like all old men." The male joked upon remembering the words of the man who was replaced with a muscular purple body with a demon mask.

/ **Black clouds above me now will rain on me** /

The male got up and wipe his bloodied lip with his sleeve. "Whew, you're one tough customer! But playtime ends here." The male took out an odd looking hilt with a demonic face decorating the top. He flicked the object to reveal the two rods of a tuning fork. He rapped the tuning fork on his wrist which appeared to vibrate the air itself with visible pulses. The sound the tuning fork gave off was overpowering, and the male hummed with a low tone to match it.

/ **They want me to be the same** /

The male lifted the fork in front of his forehead which formed a demonic face that caused the vibrations of sound to overflow his body. Then purple flames suddenly engulfed his body, seemingly immolating him.

/ **But I know I'm gonna have to change** /

With a wave of his arm, the flames dispersed to reveal that the male had become a purple skinned muscular man with several armor pieces and a masked helm with the demonic face located on his forehead. On his waist there was a silver belt with a Tomoe branded buckle.

Only one name could confirm his new form.

 **響** _ **HIBIKI**_

"Now… Time to let loose." The demon musician now known as Hibiki chuckled before he re-equipped his two red clubs.

/ **Even if I go through hell** /

/ **I know that I'll change myself** /

The massive tiger spider screeched and charged at him with the intention to kill him. The lower mask of the musician's helmet-like head opened to reveal a mouth. The demon breathed in before releasing a stream of purple flames that burned and set the spider's hide on fire with normal, red flames.

/ **This is all my pride** /

/ **It's what I'm made of deep inside** /

Then with a twirl of his clubs to ignite them, Hibiki smashed both of the flaming club heads into the monster's head dazing it.

/ **The fire that burns within my heart** /

/ **Will never be put out** /

Then he repeated the action on one of its legs to make the monster stagger. Another heavy and the monstrous spider fell roughly to the ground filled with leaves.

/ **I'll always fight, I'll never stop** /

/ **I can't be stopped** /

The demon musician jumped high into the air and landed on top of the hostile spider which managed to stand up from its fall. The monster attempted to shake him off, but the musician stood and kept his balance on the spider that screeched and wanted to throw its attacker off. Hibiki decided to end the battle quickly and took the disk on his belt and placed it on the Spider's back. The disc quickly expanded to the size of a large drum head, specifically a Taiko drum. The musician held his clubs out before slamming on the head with incredible vigor.

/ **Oh baby my pride** /

The beat that the musician created vibrated through the monstrous arachnid and it screeched in pain. The continuous drum beat unleashed a purple glowed that slowly engulfed the spider until the monster exploded into large bundle of leaves. Landing safely onto the ground, the musician gave an exhalation of relief as he rested on of the clubs on his shoulder. Then he was engulfed in purple flames once again.

When the flames died down and the male returned to his human form. "Whew, that was a nice sendoff. Thanks, you guys." The male smiled as he walked to where his case rested and placed the clubs back into it. Then he lifted the case full of weaponized instruments over his shoulder. "But now I'm going to find my band, and we're going to create the best music the world has ever seen." The male known as Lisera left the forest and arrived to a road where a car was parked on the side with a man who had a stern expression.

"You're late." The man stated with his anger present in his voice.

"Sorry bro, got caught up by the send of party. Let's get going." The teen smiled and he went to the back to put away his case. The man gave a frustrated sigh before sitting on the driver's seat to start the car and drive. The male with purple-tinted hair sat in the passenger's seat after placing his case in the trunk. On the case, there was a scrap of paper that was visible. The paper had the message: "You have been accepted to Beacon!" As the car drove off the red sun began to set to dusk.

* * *

The portraits with the four letters, R, G, L, A transitioned in. The third portrait with L slowly lit up to reveal the male with purple-tinted hair. He had an arrogant smile while holding the tuning fork in his right arm which crossed over his chest. The red club rested on his left shoulder while in his left hand. Behind him, the purple demon musician stood tall with crossed arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if I went a bit offline, just got a bit busy with actual work and stuff. Also I had to watch a bit of Hibiki to get a grip on his style of fighting along with the monster. Good news, I will be uploading the next trailer shortly. Truth is, I was already done making the final character's trailer. I will go into further details later in the next one.**


	5. Trailer A

Trailer **A**

 _For My Lady… I shall Dance to her song._

 _For her… I shall spring forward to protect her._

 _For her… I shall forfeit my life for._

( **Bad Apple** – Lizz (Music Box))

/ _Instrumental_ /

On a massive concert stage, a girl with short white hair stood with her back turned away. She appeared to be looking at something in the back of the stage. Then the stage lights suddenly turned on, and on the illuminated stage wall was a portrait of a girl in a white dress. She had icy-blue eyes and white hair except she had tied it in a side ponytail on the right side of her head. The girl had a small smile that looked regal and somewhat melancholic.

Upon closer inspection of the standing girl she had similar blue eyes and other facial features. But her outfit and body was completely different from the portrait's. She wore a sleeveless zip-up vest with colors similar to a traffic officer vest. Underneath the vest, she wore a white bulletproof flak jacket which was also sleeveless. Her arms had mechanical features with two differently shaped shoulder plates. Her left arm was entirely mechanical which had steel-ball joints with a spherical-shaped shoulder plate. Her right arm was mechanical up to the ball joint elbow and a rectangular plate was attached to her shoulder. She wore a pair of long pants with knee-padded armor plating and a pair of smooth plated boots. Attached to her right hip, there was a strap with three containers that held three different miniature cars. On her lower back, there was what appeared to be a door-shaped gun in a holster. The door had a symbol of a gear with a spear and outer barrier.

/ **Ever on and on I continue circling** /

Upon the first lyrics, the girl began to balance her right foot and danced in a slow tempo.

/ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony** /

Like a ballerina, she spun and jumped with a leg split before landing on the stage floor.

/ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing** /

Straightening her legs, the white-haired girl tiptoed at a short distance before jumping once more and landing on the ground with her legs crisscrossed.

/ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm** /

She crouched down as the stage lights dimmed to a low glow.

/ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity** /

The scenery slowly changed as the world appeared to turn and spin until the girl was in archaic-styled room which was massive and had windows located in the upper walls. Behind the girl, several mechanical soldiers deployed from a trapdoor in the ground and slowly approached her. The white haired girl took a glance behind her and noticed the several mechanical soldiers with red visors. She gave a cold look as she turned herself around to look at the numbers she had to fight.

/ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony** /

In response to her action, the robots armed themselves by transforming their forearms in either blades or gatling guns. Reaching to the gun holstered on her back, the girl jumped away at the moment one of the robots tried to slash at her. While in midair, she fired several shots at the attacking robot and some of its fellows.

/ **To tell me who I am, who I was** /

Landing on the ground, the girl rolled backwards into a crouching stance. She fired quickly at the robots, making each shot count. The high-speed bullets managed to hit either the body or the head, tearing the robots apart within seconds.

/ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind** /

Then a click was heard, the girl realized her weapon was out of bullets. The robots quickly retaliated by firing their guns.

/ **Till I can't break free, and** /

Jumping and flipping through the air, the girl opened the door on the left side of her gun. The action caused heat to expel and a steel cartridge with a dead-black LED line ejected from the opening.

/ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real** /

Taking a cartridge out from her left hip, the girl reloaded her gun and closed the door.

"CHARGED!" announced the reloaded weapon with a monotone female voice.

After landing, she began to strafe shoot as the robots that continued to fire at her.

/ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel** /

Deciding to end the battle quickly, the girl took a green miniature car with purple tints from her right hip and placed it into a slot located in the top of the gun.

"ATTACK PROTOCOL: FUNKY SPIKE!" announced the gun in a female voice. The weapon charged a green energy at the nozzle.

/ **So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside** /

Firing several shots, several massive spikes formed from the bullets and perforated the robots from one row into several more behind.

/ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night** /

Relaxing to take a breath, the girl thought her fight was won. But a rumble in the ground told her otherwise. From the earth, a massive metal snake rose the hole it broke through. It hissed upon seeing the girl and prepared to lunge.

/ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go** /

Jumping in time, she dodged the massive mechanical snake's bite and landed at a distance. She aimed her gun and started to fire once more.

/ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know** /

The bullets failed to scratch the mechanical snake and it hissed in anger. Then it swung its tail towards the white-haired girl.

/ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back** /

Failing to dodge this time, the attack collided into the girl's stomach, and she flew into a wall. She collided into it, resulting in a crater in the structure.

/ **Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black** /

She fell and lied face-first on the ground as the monster slowly closed in on her.

/ **Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?** /

Memories flowed in the girl's mind as she laid on the ground. Several people's backs were seen while she sat up on the ground and hugged her legs. The girl remembered the voices of the people before her as they walked away.

/ **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?** /

"Goodbye Arianrhod, may we meet again." A man said as he disappeared.

/ **Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?** /

"Take care of yourself, Ariann. I expect you to be walking when I see you next time." A young lady stated as she disappeared.

/ **I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?** /

"Ariann, you'll always be my best friend! So be sure to keep your promise!" shouted a girl as she turned around with an innocent smile. Then she disappeared in a similar fashion.

/ **Can I take another step? I've done everything I can** /

"Stand up, Arianrhod. It's time…" said a man's voice as a hand was offered to her. The white-haired girl looked up to the hand, then she looked to see the man's smiling face. The type of smiling face that had a kind and caring aura.

/ **All the people that I see I will never understand** /

"That's right, everyone's waiting…" muttered the girl as she opened her eyes.

/ **If I find a way to change, if I step into the light** /

Returning to reality, the girl slowly got up despite her injuries while holding a silver bulky buckle with a red strap in her right hand. Making a determined look, she wrapped the belt device onto her waist and turned the key-like switch on it, activating its function. She took a silver miniature sport car from her strap, and twisted the back of the car with her thumb. Then she brought up her left arm in front of her chest, and she placed the changed miniature car in the brace attached to her left wrist.

Taking a breath to calm her mind, the girl gripped the car with determination. "Drive Protocol… Engage!" shouted the girl as she lifted the car in the brace and placed it back down.

/ **Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white** /

"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!" announced the belt with a revving sound as she lowered her arms, and a cylinder of energy formed around her. Several armor plates attached to her body as light flowed and covered her body.

(Change Song: Bad Apple (feat. 「Lucia」) [Remix] (1:30 – 3:13))

/Instrumental/

The light dimmed to reveal an armored soldier with a car motif. She wore a suit of black durable fibers underneath the metal plating. Her head was covered in a masked helmet with a pair of white LED lens that lit up with a blue circuit in the middle of her helm. The silver breastplate she wore had an odd diagonal indent that crossed from her left collarbone to her lower right rib. Suddenly, a car tire flew in her direction and collided with the soldier's body. Instead of being thrown back by the force of the collision, the tire attached itself onto the armored soldier's body. A logo was shown on the tire which the title was TYPE DRIVE.

/ **Ever on and on I continue circling** /

The Snake hissed upon sighting the armored soldier's new form and slithered at an incredible speed to kill the girl. In response, the soldier ran forward with her gun at her side.

/ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony** /

Then time slowly grounded to a halt with the massive snake frozen and the car-motif soldier still moving. She jumped forward and over the mechanical snake.

/ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing** /

Suddenly time returned to normal, the snake slammed into the wall in front of it while the soldier landed.

/ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm** /

Taking the chance, the soldier opened fire on the snake with her gun. The shots pierced in between the gaps of the mechanical monster's armor.

/ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity** /

The snake recoiled from the shots it took and hissed in anger at its prey.

/ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony** /

The metal monster slithered forward and charged at the soldier once more.

/ **To tell me who I am, who I was** /

Unflinching, the armored soldier twisted the key lever on her buckle. The she took an orange car from the brace hanging from her side and twisted it into a lever similar to the silver car.

/ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind** /

She replaced the silver car with the orange car and lifted the car. The action caused the black tire attached to her to launch at the charging snake and send it off course.

/ **Till I can't break free, and** /

"EXCHANGE PROTOCOL: MAX FLARE." Announced the buckle as a new tire smashed through a window and flew into the soldier.

/ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real** /

The tire attached itself into soldier and a burst of flames covered her body for a moment.

/ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel** /

The snake lifted it head with anger raging in its mind. The monster hissed only to receive a punch to the side of its mouth from the soldier.

/ **So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside** /

The soldier made wide swings to maximize the damage with her fists which were on fire. Then she flipped her right legs upwards to make a flaming kick to the snake's metal jaw.

/ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night** /

Landing into a crouch from her last attack, the soldier watched as the snake groaned from the damage it took. The damage was evident on it mechanical head which was covered in dents and scorch marks.

/ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go** /

But the battle was hardly over as the monster shook its head and roared with a mechanical scream. Then it started to fire energy blasts from its mouth.

/ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know** /

Suddenly time slowed to stop and the soldier ran forward and side stepped the shots to gain an advantage.

/ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back** /

Replacing the orange car with the silver car, the soldier shifted the car to activate the exchange.

"EXCHANGE PROTOCOL: TYPE SPEED." The belt announced during the exchange.

The TYPE SPEED tire replaced the MAX FLARE tire, and the soldier kicked the discarded tire into the snake. The tire suddenly stopped in midair in front of the snake's head.

Suddenly time returned to normal speed, the flaming MAX FLARE tire smashed into the snake's face, causing it to scream in pain.

/ **Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black** /

The soldier pressed a button on the brace before lifting the car lever to activate another function.

/ **If I make another move, if I take another step** /

"ATTACK PROTOCOL: SPEED!" announced the belt.

/ **Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left** /

Smashing through one of the walls, a silver sports car skidded to a stop near the soldier.

/ **If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night** /

Craning her head to the car, the soldier gave a silent signal and the sports car drove forward to drive around the massive snake.

/ **Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?** /

Accelerating at an incredible speed, the car started to tilt on its two side wheels trapping the soldier and mechanical snake.

/ **Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?** /

The snake looked confused at the car's action, breaking its focus on the soldier. The silver armored soldier took advantage of the opening and sprinted forward. She then jumped and flew with a flying dropkick into the snake's head.

/ **I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can** /

The mechanical snake reeled from the impact and the soldier flew into the air before placing her feet and on the makeshift platform of the speeding car. At that instance, she jumped forward and kicked into the mechanical beast. Repeating the process again and again, the soldier barraged the snake with a barrage of kicks that damaged the mechanical body of the massive snake.

/ **If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back** /

The soldier made one final kick and smashed a hole through the massive mechanical snake. The monster screeched one final time until its voice slowly turned into a low mechanical noise.

/ **'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black** /

Skidding to a stop, the heavily damaged monster exploded into a ball of fire. Scrap metal flew and landed behind the armored girl as she crouched with her armor disassembling and dissipating into light.

"DRIVE PROTOCOL: OVER!" announced the belt.

The world around her slowly twisted and turned until it returned to the stage with the portrait of the regal girl behind her. The white-haired girl stood up and craned her head to the right in order to glance at the portrait. Making a small smile, the snow haired girl looked forward and walked to an exit in front of her.

"Soon… I will meet you again… Lady Weiss." The girl muttered at she stepped through the doorway and into the light of day.

* * *

The portraits with the four letters, R, G, L, A transitioned in. The final portrait with A slowly lit up to reveal the white haired girl with her arms crossed, in her right hand was her gun and in her left hand was the bulky belt. She had her eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her lips. Behind her was the Silver Soldier.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I would asked of you to review and comment on what I can improve or add. If you find how I changed up the Kamen Rider Drive attack shouts despicable, I apologize for my actions. But I decided to change up the roll call and names to create variation. The term Henshin is translated as transform. While in a different language it is interesting, it would be kind of awkward to keep hearing the word transform every time. I changed the transformation call to "Drive protocol… Engage," because it sounds a bit more professional and something Atlas would prefer. If you have an idea that could fit into this story, just PM me.**

 **These are the Official names of the Characters**

 **R** owan Dynast

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: _Battle Ready_

Location: Arrival to Beacon _Imminent_

 **G** ladus Glaucous

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: _Full Stomach_

Location: Arrival to Beacon _Imminent_

 **L** isera Echo

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: _Ready for a Power Chord_

Location: Arrival to Beacon _Imminent_

 **A** rianrhod "Ariann" Enjen

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: _Tuned and Ready_

Location: Arrival to Beacon _Imminent_

 **How these four will affect the original plot of RWBY will be your guesses and my impressions on the situation at hand. But if there is one thing I need to keep in mind, the battles involving team RGLA will be kept as separately as possible from team RWBY! Amateur cover ups and ridiculous hi-jinks to keep our lovable team busy from the battles behind the scenes! But will it be enough? Check in as the First Chapter of this story Begins!**

 _In honor of Monty Oum_


	6. Chapter 1: I am Kabuto

**Chapter 1: I am Kabuto**

 _Within the span of a day,_

 _When the four kingdoms met their darkest moment,_

 _From the darkness,_

 _A Crimson warrior fought back against thousands of foes,_

 _A Golden knight cleaved through the un-killable and fought fate itself,_

 _A Scarlet Musician brought out a sound of hope against the season's demons,_

 _An Onyx soldier defeated monsters that stopped the progress of time itself,_

 _The kingdoms were saved_

 _But the Saviors were forgotten by all but four._

 _A day shall come when "Strength" shall not give Humanity Victory._

 _When that day comes,_

 _The Saviors shall return to fulfill their duties._

* * *

Within the city known as Vale, people walked about their day without worry or thought. On its streets, a surveillance van followed by several armored cars drove through to a location. The destination was a warehouse that appeared to be any typical abandoned warehouse to the naked eye. But to the members inside the vehicles, it housed an extremely dangerous threat. Upon arriving, the men prepared for battle by equipping their ant-like helmets and assaults rifles with bayonets. The soldiers filed out of the vehicles and entered the warehouse.

Inside of the surveillance van, a man with a black hair cut in a crew cut, a taller man with glasses and combed back hair, and a young lady with brown hair and blue highlights were observing on several monitors that seemed to be connected to the cameras of the soldiers' helmets.

"Are you all in position?" asked the man over a headset.

"Yes we are, sir!" shouted a young leader who readied his weapon alongside his men.

* * *

From another location, a male on a dirt bike was driving to the scene. During his drive, he kept muttering that he was late.

"Oh man, why did I oversleep? Today's the day of the operation!" shouted the male as he drove.

On the same road, a car was driving through the streets of the city.

"So this is what a city in Vale looks like. It's kind of cool." A male with purple-tinted hair observed the buildings with interest. Then he noticed an ad for a pizza place on an electronic billboard. "Hey bro, how about we stop by for some pizza?"

The driver looked incredulously at the passenger with an annoyed look. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again… NO! We're already behind schedule for the meeting. The last thing I need is to eat some cheese disc with you of all people!"

"All right. All right. There's no need to be so grouchy, Garu."

"*Sigh* Sorry about that Lisera, but today is an important one. We're meeting with the headmaster of Beacon, so the last thing I need is your antics. Understand?"

"Crystal clear, bro." Then Lisera noticed a speeding motorcycle speed by them. "Huh, that's a nice looking bike. What do they call those things, bro?"

"A motorcycle." The driver answered with an even tone while never taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

In the warehouse, the men were cautiously ducking behind cover and pointing their guns at different locations. Every time there wasn't a thing to worry about, one of the soldiers would shout, "Clear!" The armored soldiers continued these actions until one of them found the remains of a body covered in webbing.

"Sir, we found a body. Or at least what's left of it."

In the van, the commander rubbed the temples of his head in frustration that another victim was claimed by the monsters that the team were hunting down. "Well, this is the hard part of the day. Any identification? We need a face if the Worm has already copied his or her appearance."

"Got the victim's wallet!" shouted a soldier who managed to scavenge the victim's wallet.

"Good… Now all we need to do is find him or her…" The point man turned to see a dumbfounded teen who had a cigarette loosely in his mouth which fell to the floor. "CONTACT!" shouted the man as he aimed his gun and fired at the teen who did the smart thing: jump to cover. The rest of the men also fired at the cover in order to destroy it and kill the supposed hostile.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! THAT IS NOT A WORM!" shouted the soldier who still had the wallet with the ID in hand. "THAT KID IS NOT A WORM!"

The soldiers heard the field commander and stopped fired at the teen. "Wait, seriously?" asked a masked soldier in a muffled voice.

"What is going on there? Did you idiots shoot at an unarmed civilian again? If you did, you are all receiving demerits!" shouted their commanding officer over the radio.

"Oh come on, Skipper!"

"No back-talking, Private! Or do you prefer… DOUBLE DEMERITS?" shouted the man identified as Skipper who was miffed that his team once again shot at a civilian. "Sometimes, I wonder why we were assigned this team of rookies…"

* * *

A motorcycle was heard outside and the van opened to reveal a blond teen with blue eyes who looked a bit of a goof.

"You're late Jaune…" The female stated with a bored tone as she continued to monitor the soldiers' statuses.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" apologized the blond male only to be smacked in the head by Skipper.

"Less excuses, more action! Now get out there and take some surveillance, Rookie! We're burning Dust out there!" ordered the commander who did not take his eyes off the video feed.

"Y-Yes sir!" responded the teen who got the surveillance equipment and a gun for the situation. Then he left to join the squad who were exterminating these worms.

"Skipper!" announced the field commander known as Private.

"What is it?" asked Skipper who placed his hand on the side of his communicator to respond.

* * *

"We found the Worms! Are you sure we're going to be all right when we engage?" asked the field commander who was hiding behind a stone pillar along with several of the soldiers.

Then the blond teen arrived and hid behind an overturned, decrepit table.

Private noticed the teen and waved. "Oh, nice of you to join us, Jaune." The commander greeted the rookie politely. The teen heard the greeting he received, and he responded by waving to Private.

"This isn't time for meet and greets, soldier!" shouted Skipper causing the field commander to wince.

"Sorry sir!" responded Private.

"As long as you don't think and start shooting at the right targets you'll be fine, Private. Rico there will have your back. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" responded the young man who cut off the communication.

"…What's the chances of our men coming out of this in one piece, Kowalski?" asked the man known as Skipper.

"100 percent, Skip- No wait, I forgot to add a decimal." The taller man used his pen on the tablet to make the correction. "10.0 percent, sir."

"And survival?"

"Survival is a possible 99.99999% percent with a few broken bones."

"I like those odds! Prepare to engage and fire, men!" ordered the commander with vigor.

"Yes sir! All men, take position and prepare to fire on the targets!" ordered the young field commander as he aimed his gun which was a rifle. What came after was the sound of gunfire, screaming, and explosions.

* * *

 _Moments Later..._

"Good Gravy! Nobody said there would be an entire squadron of the bugs! Rookie! You may a good call of using that smokescreen to get our guys out!" commended Skipper.

The rookie known as Jaune looked a bit proud and was prepared to speak. "U-Um thanks, sir! I just want to say-"

But the commanding officer did not wait for the teen's response and checked on his men. "Okay, we need a head count! Who's gotten a couple of broken bones and lacerations? Raise your hand!" Skipper received a couple of hands up, much to his frustration of the obvious laziness of his injured squadron. "C'mon people! This isn't some book club! And if you don't start raising hands, I'll have Rico here make you!"

Behind the leader, the scarred man gave a crooked smile while taking out a large sledgehammer calmly preparing to do unspeakable things to the injured soldiers. The blond haired young man paled in fear of his combat superior along with the injured men and women who rather not deal with his tendencies.

"Oh? So now you all decided to raise your hands? Good! You all will get a paid off-duty recovery in the base's hospital. But you all are not to ask for better food!" shouted the commander known as Skipper. "In the meantime… Private, you are going back to base for a weapons check and an inventory stock with Rico!"

"Yes sir!" Private saluted with Rico agreeing through a positive grunt in response.

"Kowalski, Fatale, I need data and clues on the possible location of the escaped Worm!"

"You got it, sir!"

"Understood!" responded the female as she returned to the van.

"And Rookie!"

"Y-Yes!"

"You are dismissed for today until further notice!"

"Oh… all right, sir." Jaune walked to his motorbike with a sigh.

Kowalski gave a look of pity and decided to reason with his superior officer. "You should give the kid a chance in the field, Skipper. I mean he just joined and looks eager for the action."

"I'm not putting another rookie in the line of fire, Kowalski! Remember what happened to Jenkins?"

"Um, what happened to Jenkins?" asked Private who was clearly out of the loop.

"Got torn apart by a group of Worms. Never even got a shot off, Oum rest his soul." Kowalski responded while taking off his hat and placing it over the left side of his chest.

"Enough mourning, now if you will excuse me, I've got to report to the Big Man."

"Oh my, is Skipper going to be all right?" asked Private with worry evident on his face.

"Once again, I am not sure. Reporting to the Big Man usually means cuts as punishment." Kowalski responded with a shake of his head.

"Budget, right?" asked Private with worry.

"Probably." Fatale responded with a serious expression.

"Uh-huh." Rico agreed with the group.

* * *

"*Sigh* In the end, our situation gets worse and worse. Vale must really be the epicenter of the Worms." The blond haired teen said with a downed look on his face while pushing his motorcycle. A man with a mask walked closer and closer to the young man until he was within reach of the pockets. With a quick movement, the thief took a wallet out of the teen's jacket pocket. "Eh?" The young man checked his pocket before running after the pickpocket. "Hey! Come back here with my wallet!"

Realizing he's been caught, the thief attempted to make a getaway by running away. But the masked man clumsily tripped on his own two feet, thus landing face first and dropping the stolen wallet. The young man closed in on the man to detain the thief, but masked man got back up and took out a switch blade.

"Come any closer and you're a dead man!" threatened the lousy thief.

Walking on the same street, a red-haired young teen with a bowl of water on his head, his right hand in his pants pocket, and his left hand carrying a bag of groceries appeared to be going about his business. His face was noticeably scarred with a scar across his nose, mouth, cheek, and left eye. Then the thief turned around and ran from the young man with the knife still waving wildly in his hand.

"Hey, watch out!" shouted the teen.

As the blade got close to the teen's neck, he caught the blade with his right hand. Then he twisted his hand to make the thief flip forward into the air. As he fell forward, the criminal took a punch to his stomach by landing towards the teen's fist. This caused him to let go of the knife and it was caught by the teen's left hand.

"W-Whoa!" exclaimed Jaune as he saw the teen take down the thief with one arm.

"What a pathetic use of a knife." The teen said with a disapproving tone before putting the blade of the switchblade away. "As my grandmother once said, 'a knife can only bring happiness in cooking.' You have disgraced the existence of this knife, so I'll be taking it off your hands." The young man dropped the man on the ground and noticed the wallet on the ground. "That yours?" he asked to Jaune.

"Um… Yea-" Then the thief ran for the hills apparently realizing he couldn't take on the redhead. "Hey! Come back here!"

Deciding he had enough of the thief, the redhead picked up the wallet with his shoe launching it into the air.

"My wallet!"

Then the teen prepared to kick the wallet with an aura of energy slowly covering the tip of his foot. With a heavy smack, he kicked the wallet which flew at an incredible speed. Then it smashed into the pickpocket's head sending him sprawling onto the gravel floor unconscious. The wallet bounced off the man's head upon impact and flew towards the redhead's free hand with ease. Then he threw the leather wallet into the air behind him and the blond teen clumsily caught his nearly stolen wallet.

"The deed is done. Go contact any nearby officer about this pathetic crook."

"O-Okay. By the way, who are you?" asked the blond.

The redhead stopped as the clouds above blocked the sun shadowing him. "The man who walks the path of heaven, the one who will rule over all…" He pointed towards the sky as the clouds clear to allow the sun to shine upon him. The redhead turned around and pointed his finger to sun. " **Rowan** … **Dynast** …"

"…" The blond stared at the teen with a dumbfounded expression.

"That is all you need to know. Now I must be getting back to my grandfather's Dust shop." Then the teen turned around and walked away to his destination. He muttered under his breath about the shop his Grandfather owned had come under a robbery recently. "Honestly, why would he just let those robbers steal the Dust? I knew I should have not left to get groceries while-"

"H-Hey wait!" The blond reached out before sighing that the muttering teen was already too far to listen to him. "Great, now I meet a weirdo who can knock out people with just a wallet." Jaune looked at his wallet before placing it back in his pocket. "Though he did help me, so he can't be all that bad." The teen turned around and noticed a silver sports car with a brand representing a police department. "Whoa… That is a nice car… Oh right! The pickpocket!"

* * *

In the same police car, a girl with snow-white hair, mechanical arms, and wore a police uniform was driving through Vale while looking for her destination. Her face has noticeable burn scarring that didn't mar her entire face's beauty.

"Where is it? The Vale Police Department should be around here…" muttered the girl as she looked over the holographic display on the headboard of the car. "*Sigh* Lady Schnee, lend strength and guidance to this humble servant of yours…" The girl muttered an odd prayer as she continued her drive. She unnoticeably passed by a certain store with the name "Dust Till Dawn." The store appeared simple enough if it weren't for one of its windows being boarded up.

* * *

Walking in the sidewalk was a girl who held her stomach and walked at a slow pace. "So hungry… Can't take another step…" muttered the girl with navy-blue hair before she fell face-first into the concrete. She groaned as her stomach growled loudly due to a lack of food in it.

Around the corner, Rowan was walking by before noticing the girl on the ground. "Hm?" He kneeled forward and checked on her. "Hey, are you all right?"

The response was a large growl from the girl's stomach. "Oooooohhhhhh… So… Hungry…"

"Hungry?" wondered Rowan with a look of calm curiosity.

"Rowan, what's the matter?" asked an elderly man who opened the door upon noticing the redhead outside.

"Oh, Grandfather! I just found a girl collapsed here, possibly from hunger."

"Yes… I'm… Hungry…" muttered the girl in response.

"Oh my, I think it's a good thing you found her with the number of dangerous folks that have been going about here. I'll take the groceries inside. You help her into the shop and serve her one of our dishes." The older man said as he took the bag and the bowl off the redhead.

"Are you sure, Grandfather?"

"You know that your grandmother wouldn't forgive us if we leave someone on the road starving. Now help her inside, or I will carry her in myself."

"*Chuckle* You're not a young man anymore, Grandfather. But I'll help her. Grandmother once said, 'A chef's duty is to feed the hungry, no matter the price of the dish.'"

"*Chuckle* You are always fond of her sayings. While you carry her in, I'll get the kitchen ready."

* * *

After cooking up a meal and placing it in front of the girl whose face was on a table that the grandfather and grandson could spare, Rowan sat in a nearby chair and waited for the girl to smell the delicious food. Then she smelled the scent and put her head up and opened her eyes to the sight of the food that was a bowl of rice, cooked fish on a plate, and a bowl of boiled vegetables. The girl quickly sat up, grabbed the fork and bowl of rice, and ate the food at a quickened pace.

"*Gulp* This *Slurp* is… so good! *Chomp* Finally… some food! *Gulp*" The girl said in between her progress of attacking and tearing into the meal she was given.

"My, quite the energetic girl you found, Rowan. And quite an appetite. *Chuckle*" Rowan's grandfather smiled and laughed at the sight of the girl eating away.

Rowan also nodded but kept his calm look. "Nothing pleases a chef more than the smile of the patron. Speaking of cooking, why on Remnant did you decide to close your noodle shop, Grandfather? You were making good business compared to this store."

"Rowan, I understand your confusion. In honesty, I rather be cooking noodles again than keeping this old Dust shop open. But… I will enjoy the feeling of making noodles and boiling broth when my brother comes back to Vale!"

"That's good to know, Grandfather. Granduncle was a former manager of an SDC Dust distributer. But the last time I checked, he was very successful at his job. What changed?"

"*Sigh* Same old story, he got too old! However, you shouldn't worry about it. Your granduncle has already chosen someone capable to take over and I am sure he'll be happy to take over this shop. While broth runs in my veins, Dust is the air he breathes."

"True enough, Grandfather. But who is going to tell him about the recent robbery and broken window?" Rowan wondered as he turned his head to the boarded up window that was recently smashed open.

"You shouldn't really blame that young girl who stopped those robbers. After all, if it was you, you would have broken more than just a window."

"Touché, grand-père." Rowan said with a small smile.

The elder man smiled in response to his grandson's rare smile, even if it was for a moment.

"Um, excuse me," The two turned to the site of the girl who had already eaten the meal before her with the plates and dishes licked clean. There wasn't even a sign of the bones of the fish. "is it all right if I have seconds?"

Rowan turned to his grandfather with a questioning look, and the old man understood what that meant.

"I'll cook this time Rowan. Might as well get these old bones working again if I want to reopen my noodle shop."

"All right, Grandfather. I'll go out for a walk, maybe this time I'll find it."

"Just don't cause too much trouble! I don't want to have to bail you out for your last attempt!"

"I will try not to." The redhead responded as he walked out of the store.

"*Chuckle* That young man has a bright future ahead of him."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good cook." The girl said with a nod. Then she turned to the man with an expecting look. "So can I have seconds?"

* * *

In the headquarters of the group that was hunting down whatever was in the warehouse, the man known as Skipper stood in front of a screen which showed another man who had a muscular build, a Mohawk haircut, and a couple of scars on his face.

"And so, the mission was a failure, General Rotgut." Skipper said with a regretful tone.

"I see. It is a shame. Even your men, considered the best, couldn't handle the Worm threat in Vale. Since most of your men are considerably injured, we'll be sending in the specialist chosen by ZECT."

"A ZECT specialist? But-"

"Is that backtalk I hear, Skipper? Remember that those copying bugs are killing people as we talk! The specialist will come whether you and I like it or not. Let me be honest with you, son, I'm not happy about it. We'll be sending the Package first before the specialist, so the bugs won't grab it while he comes to you guys."

"…I understand sir. We won't fail you!" saluted the man known as Skipper with a tough exterior. "A ZECT specialist… Seriously? We've already had enough to worry about without some uptight yahoo coming here! *Sigh* Hope Private whipped up one of those 'love' smoothies… I need some relaxation."

* * *

 **Author's interruption: Yes, there was a type of smoothie called that in a show and it wasn't anything related to the dirty mind of humanity. Got that?! You friggin' perverts…**

* * *

Now back to the story to one certain girl driving an impressive looking sports car, in which she was lost in the streets of Vale. She couldn't find the headquarters of the Valean Police Department, and somehow ended up near the harbor and some warehouses. Today was not a good day for her. She slumped against the wheel while muttering something under her breath.

"Oh… How did it come to this? My pride as a former servant to you, Lady Weiss, has been shattered… I thought I had marked the area down correctly." The white haired girl before she looked at the warehouses. Then she noticed a tall redhead walking about with a nonchalant look on his face. She waved him off as another civilian due to the fact he didn't seem suspicious, though there was something off when he decided to take a turn to the warehouses.

* * *

With Jaune, he laid on a bed in the apartment he rented ever since he came to Vale. He thought he could become a student at the Hunter's Academy here, but his forged records were rejected. Though it was to be expected due to his lack of Hunter training in younger groups of Hunters-in-training, and he knew there was something off when the transcripts he was given were written in crayon. Then he was picked up by the group of ZECT members after walking in on one of their meetings by accident. They gave him a job of support specialist and analytics due to his young age and willingness to help. He wasn't even sure if Skipper's claims of a dead reckless rookie was true, but the blond could only trust the man due to his actions of looking out for those who work under him.

"But man… I really want to learn how to fight so I can help the guys out." Jaune said with a sigh as he laid on his bed with his crossed arms acting as a makeshift pillow. Then a ring was heard before he took a clear screen device from a bedstand near him. He saw that the ID was the picture of Kowalski. "Mister Kowalski? What does he want? Maybe it's my chance to fight with the guys!" Then he answered the call. "Mister Kowalski, sir? Has Skipper changed his mind on training me? If so, then I'm ready! So-"

"Um no, Jaune. I believe it has nothing to do with your training, but it is something of utmost importance. The higher-ups have sent a very important package, you are to meet the agent at the rendezvous point, here." The map created a mark that revealed the location of the delivery agent. "But make sure you aren't followed, as I said before: this package is of utmost importance! Kowalski out."

"Hey wait!" shouted Jaune but the call had cut.

* * *

"Are you sure we should entrust this to Jaune?" asked Private with an unsure tone.

"Of course, this is a simple package drop and the kid wants in on the action. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Kowalski,"

"*Yelp*" The glasses wearing man gave a short jump before quickly turning to his commander. "Skipper! Okay um… I can explain! While you may disapprove that I sent Jaune to retrieve a very delicate piece of equipment. You have been way to protective of the boy."

"So let me get this straight, you handed the drop assignment to the Rookie?" asked Skipper as he crossed his arms.

"If you say it like that then… Yes." Kowalski stated knowing his superior always wanted a blunt answer.

"Fine, but make sure to send Private to tail the kid! I don't want another dead rookie on our hands!"

"Yes sir!"

"Um… You do realize I am standing right here?" asked the young man in question.

* * *

Back at Jaune's side, he was standing at the package drop point which was near the warehouses and waited for whoever was bringing it to come. He began tapping his foot after a while of waiting.

"Where is this guy? It's been…" Then the blond haired teen took out his glass phone known as a Scroll to check the time. "Ten minutes."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring and Jaune quickly juggled it before getting a good grip and answering the call.

"H-Hello?"

"The package has been delivered. Look behind you."

"Look behind? What do you-" Then to Jaune's surprise, there stood behind him was a suitcase that he was sure wasn't there before. "Whoa!"

"Bring that package to your superiors and make sure no one is following you." Then the call cut out.

"Seriously? Then again this is where the work begins…" Jaune pulled out the handlebar of the case and began dragging it to the headquarters of their ZECT division. But unnoticed by the blond teen, a man with a lifeless stare followed him.

* * *

"Kowalski, if I may ask. What is so special about the package?" asked Fatale.

"That's right, you weren't at the briefing about the package, Fatale. The package contains a special anti-Worm equipment that ZECT developed to counter the Clock-Up capabilities of the molted Worms."

"Really? How?"

"By entering the same dimension of speed as them."

"I don't understand."

"*Sigh* Try to explain one cool thing with science… Basically, this equipment can allow the user to enter Clock-Up like the Worms."

"I see, fighting fire with fire."

"Exactly. But this will be a one vs. many brawl when such a battle takes place, so the user must be very experienced in combat. That is why ZECT is also sending over one of their 'trained' specialists."

"You mean those glorified idiots who think they are better than the Huntsmen?" stated the young woman with a surprised face.

"Yep, those guys."

"I hate the idea of letting those guys have that powerful equipment!"

"I know… I know… Let's just hope Jaune is all right." Kowalski said with a shake of his head. Then he gave a nervous glance at the young lady and decided to work up the nerve to ask. "So um… are you fre-"

"Kowalski! Fatale! We've got a situation! Private just lost track of Rookie!" announced Skipper after slamming open the door. "Get everyone who still has working legs and move on the double!"

"Understood!"

* * *

Meanwhile for the poor blond hair teen, he was running away from a couple of worms that revealed themselves and cornered him near the abandoned warehouses.

Jaune cursed himself for wanting some action and now he was caught in a situation without his weapons and only the package. "I wanted in on the action but this is way too fast!"

While he ran, he didn't noticed that a shadowed figure was running on the roof nearby. With a few quick movements he jumped off and raised a large blade that slammed into the Worm that was in the back, spilling dark green blood and the Worm turned into green flames and then ashes. Some Worms turned around to look at the assailant that killed their brother while one still chased after Jaune.

Deciding that the better place to hide was in one of the abandoned warehouses, Jaune ducked in there and peeked through an opening as the Worm skittered by. Letting out a breath in relief, the blond teen let his feet slide until his rear hit the floor while still holding the suitcase.

"Whew… That was a close one. This package must be really important if the Worms are chasing me." Jaune laid down the suitcase with a curious expression. "I wonder what is inside."

Then he opened the case to reveal a cushion with indents that contained a silver metal belt along with a red mechanical beetle with a lever horn.

"A metal belt and a red metal bug? Weird. I wonder what is so special about these things…"

"Did you just call me a bug?"

"H-Huh?! Who said that?" shouted Jaune as he looked around before turning to check his back, only to find no one. "Oh great… I'm so paranoid that I must be hearing things…" Then he turned around before coming face-to-face with a flying metal beetle. "Whoa!"

"So you dare call me a bug? I'll have you know that this Zecter is the mighty rhinocerous beetle Zecter known as Kabuto! So you better remember that!" shouted the metal beetle with an angered tone.

"I-I'm sorry for calling you a bug! I just never expected that the package would be you and the belt!"

"Hmph, as long as you understand. So what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me! I already introduce myself! So you should do so as well!"

"S-Sorry! The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Kabuto Zecter asked with a doubtful tone.

"Well… no, not really." Jaune said.

"*Sigh* It's fine, Jaune. But let's get out of here. I can sense a Worm-" Suddenly a wall was smashed in to reveal a green insectoid that chittered loudly upon sighting the blond teen. "-incoming."

"Oh crud!"

"Oh crud, indeed, Jaune." Kabuto Zecter said with a calm tone. "I'll distract it! You get out of here!"

"What?! But-"

"Look, it's obvious the dumb thing wants me, Jaune. So get out of here and get some help from your ZECT division!"

Jaune gave a hesitant look before he grabbed a discarded pipe and held it in front himself. "No! I'm going to fight, because you're my responsibility, Kabuto! It's my job to protect you until we reach my division!"

"Jaune…" Kabuto Zecter muttered before quickly noticing that a second Worm arrived. "Fine, since you have some backbone, let's get out of this together. Quick, put on that-"

Then a large gunshot was heard before a Worm body was sent crashing through a thin steel wall. The body quickly disintegrated into green ashes as the one responsible entered through the hole he made. Then the shadowed figure quickly rushed forward and landed a kick on one of the Worms in the room before jumping off it and quickly striking the second one behind it with his ax.

"Wait... That's my partner!" shouted the Kabuto Zecter with glee upon sighting the fighter who attacked the other two Worms.

"Really?" asked Jaunes.

"Yeah! I can feel it, he's a perfect fit!" Kabuto Zecter said before turning to the fighter who continued the two-on-one fight between him and the Worms. "Hey! Ready to kick some Worm butt?"

Then the figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to be the redhead Rowan as he lightly chopped one worm before kicking the second. Noticeably, he was wearing a belt similar to the one that Jaune found in the case.

"You! You're that guy from this morning!" shouted Jaune in surprise at Rowan's appearance.

The redhead quickly continued his assault on the Worms with ease by hacking his axe into its torso. "I am the one who rules over the storm," Then he dodged an attack from a Worm that stood behind him and spun his body towards the monster. With incredible strength, he embedded the ax blade deep into the monster's body, blood spurting from his attack. "Walking the path of Heaven itself." He kicked the insectoid off of his weapon, causing it to fall over and disintegrate into green ashes before turning to the other monster. " **I** … **am** … **Kabuto**." Rowan said as he raised his open hand. The Kabuto Zecter reacted and flew to his hand. "My destiny has finally come… **Henshin!** " Then he slotted the beetle onto his belt buckle, causing a reaction.

"HENSHIN!" announced the robot insect with a whirring sound of working machinery.

Several hexagons emerged as components for the armor that slowly formed over Rowan's body. The armor had a bulky silver chestplate, shoulder plates, gauntlets, and greaves. The body was covered in a suit composed of several thick fibers with a hexagonal pattern.

"Okay partner, let's take this slowly, one step at a-time?!"

After armoring up, Kabuto charged into the fight with his gun ax at the ready, much to the Zecter's surprise at his new partner's sudden rush to fight.

"No way… He transformed! Is this what Kabuto can do?"

Kabuto seemed to have the edge of the battle as he smashed his ax into the molted Worm which caused heavy damage to its natural armor. The monster was sent staggering before it received several heavier hits from the warrior shooting it with his axe's gun mode. Then he punched it in the face and tripped its feet, causing it to fall on its back.

The monster quickly rolled back onto its feet and chittered with an aggressive tone. Kabuto stood still as if waiting for the monster to make its move.

"Um partner, I don't think that's a good idea…" Kabuto Zecter warned as he sensed a large amount of heat coming off of the Worm.

"Oh no, it's molting!" shouted Jaune as the Worm turned red before the outer shell slipped off to reveal a sleeker and spikier form with the mouth being close to an spider mouth. Then the monster blurred as if disappearing to the naked eye.

"Clock Up!" Jaune realized that the monster still had the advantage.

"Partner! You need to Cast Off and catch up to him!" shouted Kabuto Zecter.

"No."

"No?! Partner! That thing is moving faster than you! You can't just hit it normally!"

But the red masked Rider did not appeared worried, instead he appeared to be ready. "I only need one move to finish it." Kabuto stated as he pulled on the gun handle to unsheathe a short blade with a golden edge. When a gust of wind appeared to attack the warrior's back, he immediately ducked and stabbed right into the chest of the Worm. The Worm's Clock Up stopped and it groaned in pain before going limp and exploding into a green fireball. The shockwave sent the blond young man back into a wall which he painfully collided with.

"Jaune!"

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah… So what should we do now, Partner?" asked Kabuto Zecter though the two did not noticed that they had an eavesdropper who witnessed the entire battle.

* * *

"A Kamen here?" wondered the female voice which belonged to the white haired girl as she was staring at them through a broken window. "So even Vale has one..."

* * *

"Rookie!" shouted Skipper as he ran in with a squad of armored soldiers along with his men armed with guns. Then they stopped to the sight of Kabuto standing still. "Gosh darn it! You actually did it! I'll have to reconsider you being on the front-"

"Skipper!" shouted Private.

"What? Can't you see I'm giving a eulogy to our brave friend here?" asked Skipper with an annoyed tone.

"But, that isn't Jaune, Skipper! Look!" shouted Private who pointed at the unconscious body of the blond.

"Who on Uncle Toby's hairy chest are you?" asked Skipper who did not look pleased at the armored masked Rider being an unknown person.

The warrior raised his hand with the index finger still pointed out as the clouds of dust cleared away. "The Savior… who has returned!" boasted the victorious Kabuto as the sun shined on him.

* * *

 _Kamen Rider…_

 _A title…_

 _An existence…_

 _A belief…_

 _Wearing masks and fighting evil…_

 _Saving the seeds of hope and making sacrifices…_

 _And those seeds will take on the mantles of their predecessors._

 _Ever-evolving to bring about the virtues we all yearn for…_

 _Fight on young ones!_

 _Fight on for the future you wish for!_

* * *

( _Warriors- Imagine Dragons_ )

/ **As a child you would wait** /

The camera views Rowan as his child self who faced the Savior in red armor who helped him in the devastated colony of Mt. Glenn. Then a child Gladus is seen facing a knight in golden armor with a Spade beetle symbol on his chest in a town on fire.

/ **And watch from far away.** /

Next, a child Lisera hugs a tree as he watches a demon musician offers his hand out with a disintegrating monster behind him. A little Arianrhod is held in a bridal grip in the arms of a soldier in black armor. Behind the two there is a city on a rainy day with the rain stuck in that air in a still form.

/ **But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play** /

Rowan picks up the silver belt that the Savior gave him. Then Gladus picks up a buckle with a card of a beetle and an ace of Spade.

/ **In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme** /

Lisera holds a tuning fork with a demon face on the hilt. Ariann grips tight on a miniature silver sports car while holding a bulky belt buckle in her left hand.

/ **Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!** /

They all open their eyes, now teenagers, and they are all seen watching a sunrise while standing on a cliff.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)** /

Rowan walks forward with the other members of Team RGLA joining his stride as the wind picks up.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town.** /

When a rock passes between the camera and the team, they are replaced with Kabuto, Blade, Hibiki, and Drive walking side-by-side through an empty field that was slowly building a number of structures in their trail.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)** /

The Riders walk as the buildings and structures form to represent their location: Beacon Academy.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town.** /

From the Tower, Ozpin observes the group as four silhouettes appear behind them. Then they transform back in Rowan, Gladus, Lisera, and Ariann. The group passes a group of four familiar girls who were going about their day. Later a familiar group led by a blond haired young knight who stands in front of a statue depicting a Hunter fighting a Grimm.

/ **From Dust**

 **Will come, when you'll have to rise** /

In the middle of ruins or remnants of past building, Rowan is seen sitting down from fighting a long term battle then wiping his lip of the blood that bled from its cut. Standing in front of him are the insectoid monsters who group together to try and kill him.

/ **Above the best, improve yourself** /

Gladus is thrown through a wall and lands on the ground while the night was bright. Standing near her is a humanoid monster with wings of an eagle.

/ **Your spirit never dies** /

Lisera crashes onto the ground of the forest floor, causing leaves to fly up from his landing. Behind him is a monster who had smashed the tree he was jumping from, which had caused the young man to crash land.

/ **Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne**

 **Above, don't weep for me** /

Arian drives her car quickly while dodging several missiles fired at her. An explosion sends her vehicle tumbling before it crashes into a wall. The car falls on its wheels and Ariann looks unconscious from the hit and a bruise on her forehead.

/ **Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)** /

The four slowly stand back up slowly with each wielding their weapons and equipping their respective Drivers.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)** /

Rowan catches the Kabuto Zecter and slides it into the buckle of his belt. The armor forms over his body before he pulls the lever to transform into the slimmer form of Kabuto. He slams the button on his right side and charged into battle at high speed.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town** /

Gladus summons forth lightning and swings her blade to create a flash to blind her opponent. Standing back, she pulls the lever on her buckle, changing it to a gold spade that produced a blue rectangular wall with a spade beetle. She runs through the wall to equip the armor of Blade and attacks the monster.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)** /

Lisera flicks out his demon tuning fork and hits it on a wall to create vibrations. Then he places it over his forehead before flames engulf his body.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town** /

Ariann kicks the door open and fires on her attackers. Then she takes out her miniature car and shifts it forward to activate it. Her armor quickly assembles and she charges in with her gun as the ready.

/ **From Dust.** /

Kabuto chops apart the enemy he was fighting and smashes a group of Worms into a wall before dusting his hands.

Blade strikes like a lightning bolt and annihilates her opponent into ashes before throwing a card into the fire.

Hibiki smashes the monster he fought to ashes before twirling the maces and holding them in a relaxed position.

Drive walks away and reloads her gun as the android she fought explodes.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)** /

A girl with a red hood and a girl with blond long hair walk past Rowan as he turns into Kabuto.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town** /

A black haired girl with a black bow walks past Gladus as she turns into Blade.

/ **Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)/**

A young man in a green robe along with an orange-redhead girl walk past Lisera as he transforms into Hibiki.

/ **We are the warriors that built this town** /

A white haired girl in a white dress walks past Ariann as she turns into Drive.

/ **From Dust** /

The groups turn around and the four are no longer there, leaving behind only particles that are mainly red, blue, purple, and silver.

 _Instrumental_

Rowan, Ariann, Gladus, and Lisera stand side-by-side with their alter-egos standing behind them. They all stare at a massive Grimm that gave a roar of intimidation and shook the world around them. Everyone present prepares their weapons to fight the beast as a flash of light consumes the world around them.

* * *

Status Update:

 **Rowan**

Current Status: Active, Obtained the Savior's Legacy

Body Condition: _Henshined_

Location: Vale abandoned Warehouse

 **Gladus**

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: Currently refilling stomach

Location: Dust Till Dawn

 **Lisera**

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: Sleeping

Location: Vale inn

 **Arianrhod**

Current Status: Active

Body Condition: Weapons Armed and Searching for threats

Location: Near the Vale Abandoned warehouses

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait on the chapter, everyone. There is still a lot that has to go into this story, but I intend to enter a novel's worth of chapters in a single day so please wait a bit more.**


End file.
